


Emotions

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Beaumont tried to apologize to Annalise after she’s been avoiding him
Relationships: Annalise Villa/Adrian Webb, Beaumont Rosewood/Annalise Villa
Kudos: 1





	Emotions

“I know I shouldn’t be here”Beaumont told Annalise 

“So why are you then?” Annalise asked him as he stood outside her front door 

“...I... because I love you”Beaumont sounded sincere with his declaration of love 

“I just broke up with Adrian”Annalise replies 

“I understand if you don’t want to see me”Beaumont remarked 

“You think it’s okay to play with my emotions”Annalise said accusingly 

“I never meant to mislead you”Beaumont apologized 

“I almost kissed you at that damn hotel”Annalise rose her voice at him 

“Can’t necessarily chalk it up to a heat of the moment type of thing”Beaumont mused 

“You made me fall for you”Annalise snapped 

“I should have known how you felt about me”Beaumont regrets being so oblivious 

“You were too busy with other women to even notice me”Annalise states

“You haven’t been talking to me”Beaumont said with concern ringing throughout his voice 

“I don’t want to see you”Annalise coldly says to him 

“So you have been avoiding me”Beaumont had calculated that here had to be a reason behind Annalise ghosting him


End file.
